Galant
(real name unknown) is a player, former hero, later a lone anti-hero of Sword Art Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes and Sword Art Online: New Aincrad (Alongside Kirito). He was leader of the Royal Knights, and Royal Knights United Player Army and boyfriend/in-game husband of Guinevere. Appearence Galant has promedy height and weight for a male of his age. He has dark blonde hair, styled to his left, with a long lock crossing diagonally his face and the rest to the same side, with an ahoge pointing out of the top right side of his head, and blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He is well fit and build, after performing sports. Real Life Before SAO, Galant weared a dark blue jacked, with black edges and insides. Beneath it a red sleveless t-shirt. He uses dark grey pants, and a brown belt, alongside red adn white shoes. he uses black fingerless gloves and is almost seen everywhere carring his shinai within a dark blue sheath. While training, he is seen wereing a dark blue hakama. And on fastival ocations, he is seen with a male yukata(thought he does not like using it). After SAO, Galant's clothes resemble the ones he uses in SAO, and he continues to use the Purple ribbon used by Sakura in real life. He wears a red sleveless t-shirt with a black decal, beneath a blue hooded jacket with black markings at the chest and the shoulders. He uses dark grey pants and brown shoes. He has also multiple scars across his body, result of being tortured with pain absorber in level 0 in ALO. He is also seen with a suit that was from his father while he was younger. A black suit, dark blue tie, white shirt and black shoes, on more formal ocations. Sword Art Online He formely weared black t-shirt, and an orange shoulder pad attached to a belts slung across his chest and carries the sheath of his sword ans shield upon back. He wears elbow-lenght brown gloves with an amber circle.He has dark gray pants with a brown belt that has the symbol of the Royal Knights and He also has brown boots. He later obteined a blue sleeveless coat, with detais in black, which was then changed to Avalon's Coat, over a similar black t-shirt, with a red simbol on his left arm. He changed his pants to ones darker with amber kneepads. The rest of his clothes remain the same. After the death of Guinevere, he carried Leavatain on Guinevere's belt to his right part of the waist, and Guren on a sheath on his left boot. As a gladiator, he is seen without anything on the upperside of his body, showing his well-built body. He wards a dark grey patns with his boots, alongside his forearm protectos from his armor generally and the purple ribbon of his wife tied to his wrist. In the arena he uses a orange right handed manica, with his forearm protectors, and the leg protectos for his knees, and the same brown boots he normally uses. The purple ribbon remains tied to his wrist. ALfheim Online Galant was trapped in ALO, as one of Sugou's 300 test subjects for maluminating the humans thoughts and emotions. Galant has longer hair, and just werars a dark blue pants tied with a cord of cloth. He was tortured with pain absorber in level 0, and afterwards his avatar would always have multiple scars across the body. New ALfheim Online Galant is one of the few users who real life apearence is the same as his avatar in games. His avatr is the result of his SAO and ALO avatars merging. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becames much more cold, strong and determinated and his clothes change a bit, in contrast to his SAO avatar. His avatar still has the scars product of being tortured several days with pain absorber in level zero. He continues to wear Avalon's coat, but this time, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carrys a belt thats slung over his chest which carries the sheath of his two swords. He continues to wear the forearms protectors of Aegis, and changed his former elbow lengh gloves, to shorter ones and fingerless. The lower half of his body wears dark grey jeans with a brown belt, in wich he carries sheathed his Rudis, a wooden sword.... On his back, inside his jacket, he carrys multiple kunais for hunting and as an emergency weapon. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ancle. On his right boot carries a knife as secondary weapon. On his back, he can make appear two pair of fairy white wings. On his right wrist, he continues to wear the purple ribbon worn by his deceased wife. Personality Galant has an undying friendship with his friends and an undying love for his wife, Guinevere. Galant sees friends as the most valuable thing a person can have; he believes no one should ever have to be alone, and tries to convince others who reject friendship that it is something to be embraced. He was formely demonstrated showmanship by pacing his fights with variety of attacks, demonstrating graphically gruesome executions, and laughing and roaring always. With a love for battle, he reveals an excited grin whenever confronted. Though he pursues physical female companionship on a constant basis, he does not mistreat women and possesses a strong moral code. Yet, beyond his cockiness and boastful personality, there is an underlying sense of honor about him that creeps to the surface, and a strong sence of what friendship and loyalty means. After he developed feelings for Sakura, his personality changed a lot. Galant afterwards is usually depicted as being serious, calm, clear minded; even in very dangerous situations. He beleived that the power from the bond of his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. Contrary of many other players, he does not hold despise on Kayaba for prisoning them in the death-game. When his reaming teammates were killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfairly sent to prison, he completely changed his personality. He cleared his head to have just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thirst for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless and even violent, but still remains his good will and his serious and warrior-like personality. He also became a user of Darkness by this. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for leading of his friends to their deaths. He became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone anymore. Galant formely did not belive in Fate, but after Guinevere's death, his belief on it increased until the point of certanty. He finally acepted his fate, embraced his new path, which was vengeance for what had happened to his friends. Background Galant was born on August 17th of 2007. He is the son of Kiritsugu (unknown surename), a japanesse man, and Norah Evans, a american woman. Galant is a mixed raced kid. He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his clasmentes where his girlfiend, Guinevere and bests friends: Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obteined the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due to his father worked in Argus. They loged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his true intetions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". He was voted as leader and has the intetions of clearing the game alongside his friends. Galant became one of the Legendaries players of Aincrad, both his name and deeds and achivemets known ad respected by the player of both SAO and New ALO . Player Report Galant/Player Report Combat Prowess Galant's fighing style, as much as the players of Aincrad, became better as it advanced in the game. His skills are in part result of training with Kirei Kyosho and his own skills. He favored in battle sword and shield, though he is much more seen not ussing the later, due to it makes him move with less speed, and he favors speed and agility in battle more than solid ground attacks. Arriving to a year after the begginig of SAO, Galant became one of the top-fighters of his army, not just almost an extremly esquilled swordsman, but also an very good hand to hand combatent, thanks to the lessons of Bors, and the fact that he had a Martial Arts Skill. He has also developed a great durability, and can face several enemies at the same time, with getting tired, nor stoped by the pain they couse him. This endurance even made him afford the pain of being tortured several times with pain absorber in level zero. Following his gladiatorial training, Galant greatly develops his fighting abilities and eventually becomes the true Champion of the Ludus, and later, Champion of Aincrad. Galant is skilled in multiple styles of combat and in use of a cross-section of weapons. Being able to fight with a sword and shield, single-sword, sword and dagger, and latter on ALO, after obtaining Maximus Caliburn, dual swords. He has also adept to use any weapon at his disposal; like spears, daggers and hammers; and is has became extremely proficient in unarmed combat. Galant also has a great determination, that keeps him fighting until his very last breath, even if he looses some limbs, suffers pain or is left with few HP. He bacame also capable of summoning Stardust Dragon. As result of his extensive training and constant level up on both games, he is viewed as one of games' top warriors, capable of fighting alone, and defeating and/or kill skilled enemies or several players in groups. His skills even match unique skill players, like Ishi and Aki. In ALO Galant is also a very skilled flying. He quickly adapted to fly, even without the control for manual flying. He is very fast at the time of flying, and moves in swift speed, with agile, and fast movements, that level up his skill with weapons. Still, Galant does not favor much flying, more adept to ground fighting, but if necesary, he would fly. Galant also is able to enter into a berserker rage in combat, which greatly augments his strength and overall ability. Tactical Ability Altogether, Galant is a force to be reckoned in the battlefield. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. He is a skilled strategist and tactician. These traits, coupled with his bold, proficient tactics have provided invaluable leadership to their guild, giving them an unblemished record in battle that matches even when he met his intellectual and tactical equal, Cerdic(though he proven better than him). Other Forms Wrath Galant After the death of his friends and wife, Galant recived Darkness within his heart. And as time grew, so did it. Because of this, Galant is capable of entering a "Berseker Rage State", also called "Wrath Galant". To enter this form, Galant has to be really angry, upset, or with wishes to kill, and so his eyes brilliant blue eyes glow, change into shining crimson red. This form greatly augments his strength and overall ability, capable of facing large groups of oponents, or other that are bigger and stronger than him without hesitation. Still, this form also incriments Galant's savage, and is very difficult to control it. He cannot enter this form by personal will and must change by getting really upset. Towards the end of SAO, Galant seems to have leared how to use it and to activate it, by blinking his eyes. Still, if he is enraged, the wrath state is activated without blinking. Relationships Galant/Relationships Due to his personality, he atracts most people that belive him a great leader and a good person.Thought he is on deep love with Guinevere, he knows that other girls are atracted or have fellings for him. After becoming a player killer, Galant's personality changes in gradually, and tends to avoid people, yet, many people are still attached or relationed with him. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl: '''96 *'HP:19000 *'''Main Equipment: **「Caliburn」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **「Balmung Blade」 (One Handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Brave Shield」 (One Handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet - Destroyed) **「Carnwennan」(One Handed Dagger - Crafted by Antinomy) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」(Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis Armor」 (Armor - Crafted by Lisbeth) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Rage Spike' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' New ALfheim Online (New ALO) *'Lvl:'96 *'HP: '''19000 *'Main equipment:' **「Balmung Blade」(One Handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Maximus Caliburn/Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords」 (One Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **「Carnwennan」(One Handed Dagger) **「Guardian Knight Twin Swords」(One Handed Straight Twin Swords) **「Rudis」(Wooden Sword) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」 (Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis Armor」 (Armor) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Shimmer Spike' *'Stardust Mirage' *'Starlight Edge' Dimachearus Skills *'Starlight Saber' *'Stardust Explosion' *'Seal of the Ten Elements''' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Ryu-Ken' *'Meteor Impact' *'Embracer' *'Lightning Fist' Notable Achivements SAO *Last attack Boss 4th Floor. *Co-Defeater of the 26th floor boss. *Slayer of Cerdic. *Almost finished the Maximus Quest. *Champion of the Gladiators in Aincrad. New ALO *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. Gallery Character Designs Galant-Lineart.jpg|Lineart for Galant Galant-Gladiator.jpg|Galant as a Saber Gladiator Galant-RL-suit.jpg|Galant with a suit. Galant-2.jpg|Galant in New Aicnrad, second pose Covers and Posters SAO-PoA.jpg|Galant, as he turns into ash. Cover for Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes SAO-PoA-Cover2.jpg|Galant, at the front 2nd cover of PoA Galant R.jpg|Galant, battle position for the 200 pages aniversary Galant Guinivere kiss.jpg|Galant and Guinevere Kissing 200-pages-aniversary-Heros.jpg|Galant alongside Riley, Snow and Ishi for the 200 Page Anniversary Event - Roleplay Galant-PoA-Poster-chap14.png|Galant for the poster of the 14th episode of PoA PosterArc2-RoarofTheCrowd.jpg|Galant for the cover of the second Arc of PoA Thorns Within the Heart-Cover.jpg|Galant in the Cover of Thorns Within the Heart PoA-BeforeTheFire-Cover.jpg|Galant for the Cover Before The Fire Galant-Guinevere-Poster.jpg|Galant and Sakura SAO-CB-PosterChap26.jpg|Galant and Ishi for the Poster of CHapter 26th of SAO:Clashing Blades NA-Cover2.jpg|Galant and Kirito NA Cover 1 SAO-NA-Cover.jpg|Galant in Cover 2 of NA Chapter Images Galant-vs-SM.jpg|First Sight of Glant in the first Chapter Galant-Guinevere-Chap3.jpg Galant-defeats-belphegor.jpg Galant-Lance-Brawl.jpg Galant-Guinevere-Ridge.jpg Galant-Heathcliff.jpg|Galant and Heathcliff Galant-Lance-BB.jpg Galant-Horseback.jpg Galant-Diana-kiss.jpg PoA-Chap15-end.jpg Brother-vs-Brother.jpg Chap16-battle-end.jpg Chap-16-end.jpg I-Am-Galant.jpg|I...Am....Galant! Other Artists GalantIshi.jpg|Galant and ishi, drawn by Fate for Christmas SAOFC.jpg|Galant, Ihsi and Snow, drawn by Ishi for Christmas Quotes *''“I don’t think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever”''―'Galant' to Guinevere *''"For you"―'''Galant' to Guinevere *''"CRESCENT STARDUST SLASHER!―'''Galant' finishes the boss of the 4th floor *''“It was always his intention to trap us upon this ridge. He will travel from the north with his army behind us. And when he comes, death shall follow in his wake.”''―'Galant' *''"There is no Justice. Not in this world."―'''Galant' *''"Underestimating you opponent is a stupid trait."'―'''Galant *''“Knights! The gift of freedom is yours by right, and so you have chosen to stand by my side! But the Victory we seek resides not in other place or other moment, it's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our Fate, then so be it. But let history and all those in Aincrad remember, that as free men, we chose to make it so!”''―'Galant '''to the Royal Knights before the final battel aginst Cerdic *"Merry Christmas! Yet this Christmas is unlike any other. This night hearts lift in joyous reunion with thought lost to us. Fathers. Brothers and sisters. Friends and lovers. Hold them close for the shadow of Aincrad is upon us. We shall seek your destiny together - whatever the cost. YET LET US NOT PASS FROM MEMORY THOSE LEFT ABSENT OF OUR ARMS - THOSE WHO SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES, SO THAT ALL, MAY LIVE FREE!" ―'''Galant ' *''"Split heavens with the sound of his name. Let it carry to Kayaba Akihiko, as distant thunder promising storm of blood. All who are able will continue until floor 100. And this I promise you, WE WILL LIVE FREE, OR JOIN OUR BROTHERS IN DEATH!―'''Galant' *''"I… AM…GAAAALAAAAAAAANT!"''―Galant accepts his fate *''“Leave this place…Your fate lies elsewhere. Not like mine…''”―'Galant '''to Ishi *"I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood!We have lived and lost in this cursed world too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of a game. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breath forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Our lives are back ours. Forge your own path, or join the frontlines, and WE SHALL SEE THIS GAME CLEARED!―'Galant ''' to fellow Gladiators *''"Not everything. Not yet"―'Galant ''' *''"STARDUST EXPLOSION!"― '''Galant' finishes the boss of the 50th Floor *''"There's a grabbed stone in the dungeon of the 50th floor where the names of my friends are inscribed. I try to honor their deeds, even as their faces fade from my memory. Those memories are all that's left, when those bastards have taken everything else."―'''Galant' Music Themes Music Theme= |-| Battle Theme= |-|Battle Theme 2 = |-|Theme2= Trivia *Galant is based on myself, Son Goku, Omnimon/Omegamon, Gallantmon/Dukemon, Spartacus, Gannicus, Yusei Fudo and Prototype Saber(King Arthur). **Galant's name is taken from Gallantmon. **Galant's apearece is based on Yusei Fudo, but his face, it is based on myself. **His personality is based on the five characters. **His voice actor is the same as Yusei. **The same as Spartacus, first used sword and shield, and then changed his style with two swords. *The dimachaerus ''was a type of Roman gladiator who wielded dual swords. This Latin name derives from the Greek word διμάχαιρος, meaning "bearing two knives" (''di- dual + machairi- knife). *He regularly says the name of the sword skill he is using, specialy when he uses it for the first time. *The fact that Galant uses the power of ice of his right hand and fire on his left is a reference to Omnimon. *His songs are sang by Guinevere. *Galant has small roles in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades in chapters 20 and 26. *Galant is one of the youngest principal characters of the wikia (of current users). *Galant has been sometimes compared to Ishi due to both characters are very similar to each other. *On real life, after SAO, Galant rides a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-19. *Galant was among the players that were listed for the adquiering of the "Dual Blades" Unique Skill. *Though the title "Champion of Aincrad" is a title given to a gladiator that is the best of Aincrad, it became's Galant's epithet since he was the only Champion of Aincrad. *Galant has the (bad) habit of nick-naming girls according to their characteristics. Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:ALO Player Category:Members of the Royal Knights Category:Gladiator Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Prisoner in ALO